1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding unit, more particularly to a modified shielding unit of a network connector which is used to connect a computer and a computer network, which modified shielding unit provides a better shielding effect than the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional network connector which is used to connect a computer and a computer network so as to effect signal transmission therebetween. The conventional network connector has one end attached to a cable of the computer while two pairs of conducting pins are provided at the other end. When an end of the conventional network connector of the computer is attached to another network connector of the computer network, the conducting pins of the two network connectors are interconnected so that communication can be established between the computer and the computer network. The conventional network connector includes an elongated insulated casing (A) that has a front end (A1) which is provided with an insert head (B), a rear end (A2) which is provided with a connecting head (C), a bottom (A3), a top cover (E) opposite to the bottom (A3) and a surrounding wall (A4) which interconnects the bottom (A3) and the top cover (E) so as to define the elongated casing (A). The front end (A1) of the elongated casing (A) has two pairs of first and second conducting pins (A11) which are disposed lengthwise and which extend rearwardly therefrom. The surrounding wall (A4) of the elongated casing (A) is provided with three inlet holes (A21), one of which is formed through the rear end (A2) so that connecting wires of the connecting head (C) can enter into the elongated casing (A) via the inlet hole (A21) of the rear contact end (A21) while an adjacent inlet hole (21) permit entry of a first end of a computer cable therethrough so as to connect with other conducting elements in the elongated casing (A). The elongated casing (A) further includes a shielding unit disposed therein adjacent to the rear end (A2) for minimizing electromagnetic interference.
The shielding unit includes a main shielding member (D) having a plate member (D3) fixed to the bottom (A3) of the elongated casing (A) and four upright posts (D1) that extend upwardly from the plate member (D3) and that cooperatively form a fence to prevent electromagnetic interference signal from entering into the elongated casing (A) via one of the inlet holes (A21) of the surrounding wall (13).
A main drawback of the above-mentioned shielding unit is that the four upright posts (D1) in the main shielding member (D) cooperatively define four gaps (D2) which are in communication with the three inlet holes (A21) so as to achieve wire connection, these gaps consequently decrease the shielding efficiency of the network connector.